


Forever

by Shellfur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellfur/pseuds/Shellfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's thoughts when The Doctor left her waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Every Night

Every Day

In the dark

In the light

One year

Two

I've lost track of the time

How long?

How many nights?

Lying there

Sleepless

How many days?

Sitting there

Waiting

Finally

One dawn

One dusk

His Blue ship appears

He steps out

My Doctor

How many years

Ago

Forever


End file.
